


The Hearth

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fire Hazards, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, Sappy, Sharing Body Heat, Sweet, The First Order, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broken heating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: General Hux really isn't looking forward to going back to his quarters. With an empty bed, tonight was going to be even colder than usual.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 9: Broken Heaters
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	The Hearth

“General on deck,” Peavey’s voice echoed around the Bridge as Hux strolled through the doors with his greatcoat buttoned up and a thick scarf wrapped around his neck. He’d traded his usual gloves for the wool ones and slipped into the boots made for trekking around Hoth. Even with all of that, Armitage Hux was freezing. 

The entire Finalizer was freezing. 

After a run-in with a bunch of no-name pirates that ended up far too deep inside his ship for his comfort, some of their internal heating coils were damaged. For the last few hours, the temperature had dropped from a pleasant, steady 77°F (25°C) to a chilling 20°F (-6°C). Space was cold. A big, durasteel ship floating in the middle of space was even colder. 

“Back to work soldiers,” Hux commanded as he watched them snap to attention before returning back to their stations. He would have learned his hands across the metal railing, but the idea of chilling his bones any further wasn’t appealing. The engineers were working tirelessly on repairing their heating, but they were still estimating a completion time of hours. Hux wondered just how cold it would get before then. He knew heat was still being generated by the thousands upon thousands of mechanical objects on board, but it wasn’t enough to keep them warm throughout most of the residential areas. 

He was trying his hardest not to appear like the cold was affecting him. He’d always been of the mindset that leaders didn’t need to show weakness. His emotions didn’t need to exist while he was setting an example for his men, but damn, he wanted to rub his hands together. The wool wasn’t enough. 

As the minutes of his shift crawled by, Hux made a few more trips than necessary around the Bridge to keep the blood flowing to all his extremities. No one made much of a comment on it because there was an overall sense of camaraderie in their stilted, tense movements. 

When shift change finally came, he made no pretenses of hiding that he was thrilled to take reprieve in a much smaller, warmer room like his quarters. Even going as far as to leave the Bridge on time instead of waiting for another officer to relieve him. As he keyed in his code to enter his quarters, his nose wrinkled at the overwhelming smell of smoke and the heat coming from the sleeping quarters. 

A fire? Surely there wasn’t a fire in his sleeping quarters. Not unless this was some misguided assassination attempt, but surely his would-be assassins were smarter than utilizing a fire as his instrument of death. Hux reached into the inner-pocket of his greatcoat to grab his blaster and locked the door behind him as he strolled forward. Eyes narrowed as he pressed his shoulder against the wall and burst into his bedroom with the blaster drawn. 

Only to disturb the two beings curled together in his bed underneath a mountain of blankets. His blaster was still pointed at the sight on his bed as Millie’s big, green eyes owlishly blinked at him before hopping down to wind around his leg for a moment with a pitiful ‘meow.’ He reached down to pet her between the ears as Kylo Ren pushed a blanket away from his face. “You’re back earlier than normal.”

“Ren,” he finally greeted as he put his blaster on the dresser and walked over to the bed, “I thought you were gone for another week.”

He certainly looked pitiful underneath all of those blankets as he gave a little shrug, turning to toss another piece of paper on the fire he’d created in the hollowed-out body of a droid. “A part of me wishes I would have stayed gone another week. Why is it so fucking cold?”

Hux was stuck between questioning him about the mission and berating him for the fire. He decided very quickly that the fire generated far more heat than rubbing his hands together and stepped closer to it. “Heater’s broken. It’ll be like this for a few more hours.” That soft groan of disappointment brought a smile to the general’s lips that quickly turned into a disgruntled yelp as Kylo reached out to grab him by his waist and pull him onto the bed. Boots and all. “I don’t appreciate being manhandled.”

“I don’t appreciate freezing my balls off, but here we are.” 

Hux sighed loudly as he unceremoniously kicked his boots off and burrowed into the pile of blankets created by the knight. The greatcoat was cumbersome and the gloves would need to go soon, but he soon found himself pressed against the larger man’s back with a pleased, content little sigh. 

Kylo moved again to toss a few more bits of paper and some kind of wooden stake into the fire before making a little chirping noise to entice Millie back on the bed. She hopped up and settled somewhere near the curve of Kylo’s neck. Hux reached out to scratch her behind her ears and give him an excuse to tuck his own face into the crook of the man’s neck. He fell asleep just like that, comfortable and warm for the first time since Kylo left.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
